Trainyard
The Trainyard or Trainyards was a section of the DocksShell 4.5 located in the north end of Brockton Bay.I hand picked you Undersiders because I needed allies who were comfortable being situated in the North end, the Docks, the Boardwalk, the Trainyard, the outskirts to the North. - Excerpt from Tangle 6.8 Description The Trainyard contained a number of abandoned boxcars, as well as a train station that was still occasionally visited by trains.Shell 4.5Monarch 16.4 There were a lot of fenced off areas, overgrown grass, train tracks, piles of trash, scrap and general debris that made it hard to navigate.“No. I’m not sure it’ll be able to navigate all the fenced off areas and debris that’ll be in the Trainyard. Bitch hasn’t been clearing the mess, as far as I know, and it wasn’t easy to navigate to begin with.” ... We made our way into the Trainyard, and the ride became much bumpier as we navigated areas with overgrown grass, train tracks and piles of trash. - Excerpt from Monarch 16.4 History Background The Undersiders first met outside the Trainyard.She grinned as she joined the group that had gathered by the entrance to the Trainyards. - Interlude 8.y Story Start Trainwreck was known to frequent the area,Trainwreck – An unwashed, greasy man who wears a crude, steam powered suit. Essentially a homeless solo supervillain, he is initially based in Brockton Bay’s Trainyards. - Cast (spoiler free) just spinning his wheels trying to make things happen.He was Trainwreck, a fairly thuggish villain that hadn’t made much of a name for himself. I couldn’t say whether that was a suit or actually his body. For all I knew, he was some sort of coal-driven cyborg, or an unfortunate individual that’d been transformed by his powers much in the same way Newter and Gregor had. - Excerpt from Tangle 6.7 Post-Leviathan Chariot allegedly tried to visit the Trainyard to gather supplies for his tinkering. Kid Win paused. This is like looking into a mirror to a year and a half ago. “Look, I can see your TV, your toaster. Chances are you’ve gone to the Trainyard or a scrapyard to find some stuff. Old batteries, car parts, chains, good metal, whatever.” “He wanted to go to the Trainyard,” Chariot’s mother cut in, “I told him no, caught him trying to sneak out.” - Excerpt from Sentinel 9.4 When the Undersiders and the Travelers claimed territory, Bitch took the Trainyard area."There's word about some strange howling near the Trainyard. Glory Girl and I are going on a patrol to check on it." - Interlude 11h "Grue has been making attacks against my people in the upper downtown area. Howling has been heard in the Trainyard. Bitch. Regent was sighted in the college neighborhoods. Skitter made a move to take over the Boardwalk and claim it for herself. Tattletale is either abstaining, or more likely, putting herself in the middle of the Docks and keeping her head down." - Plague 12.2"Did Bitch move to her new territory yet? I know we planned for her to relocate to the city outskirts." "Not yet," Tattletale answered. She was tying the gag back in place. Piggot was screwing her eyes closed in disgust. "So she's somewhere near the Trainyard." - Excerpt from Monarch 16.4 This caused too much conflict, with her chasing out every single resident, so she was relocated to the city outskirts."Bitch?" "Nobody left in my territory." "No threats?" "Nobody." Coil sighed, "I did tell you that you could run your territory as you wished. Still, that's not ideal. Would you object to a rearrangement of territory? I would grant you more overall area to control, but it would be limited to the outskirts of the city." - Colony 15.4 Before she left, she fought New Wave and encountered the Siberian there.Interlude 11a Post-Slaughterhouse Nine Bitch was eventually successful in driving out everyone else there. This led to an open field for the Dragonflight to deploy the Melusine to the area and attempt to capture Bitch. While it was repeatedly knocked down it just kept getting back up, to the exasperation of Bitch. Eventually reinforcements arrived and they knocked it down one more time before retreating.Monarch 16.4 Navigation Category:Locations Category:Brockton Bay